the death of a heroine
by Paintball Willie
Summary: a young alchemistspellcaster saved all of Tamriel from Oblivion... but at a high cost.  story behind story inside


_**disclaimer: i do not in any way shape or form own elder scrolls 4: oblivion... just adam and sarah**_

**_summary: born from an accident... my spellcaster ran off a bridge while i was talking to some girl on the phone. she said something about one of her friends that set this off some how. made a class mate cry_**

_

* * *

_

The Death of a Heroine 

"SARAH!?"

"SARAH? WHERE ARE YOU?"

The Imperial City Guard has been searching for nearly 10 hours. They had gotten the tip off after Sarah told someone she was going to kill herself that same day. A young guard, about 18-19 years old in age found the body of 17 year old Sarah Lane, Champion of Cyrodiil. In her possessions she had 10,000 gold coins and a note tied to the coin sack. The guard read over the note and called his captain.

"Sir, I-I found her…"

"Dear Gods…"

The captain took up the note and read it out loud to everyone.

To Whom It May Concern:

Some days, it is all I can do to keep myself from crying. Some days, I laugh at my own stupidity. On that faithful day I say about a year ago… the forces of Oblivion were upon us… it was a beautiful morning. Laying awake next to Adam Gerhard, the man I loved. Little did I know that that was the last moment I would see him at peace. We got the call from a messenger sent in by Emperor Martin Septim. We looked into each others eyes and understood what must be done. About an hour later we were standing next to Martin in front of the chapel. After closing the Oblivion gates outside of all of Cyrodiil 's cities and petitioning to the Counts and Countesses that ruled the cities, we had a massive force of about 300 men to take on the forces of Oblivion. So we marched on to the battle field. It was at the bottom of what seemed like a pit in a hill. When we got there, we formed up according to the city the soldiers were from. Martin told a beautiful speech, I could tell by the look in Adams eyes that it affected morale in a positive way. But, I still couldn't believe that we were risking the lives of countless people just for a sigil stone for a ceremony. None the less, an Oblivion gate opened up and Daedra began pouring out hundreds at the time. Followed by a second gate… and a third gate… before finally the Great gate opened up. The gate was at least 3 times the size of the other gates put together. Knowing what must be done, Adam and I rushed into the gate. The first feeling that came to mind was despair. It made me want to turn and run like it did so many times before. But we pressed on. We didn't bother to fight any as we sprinted to the top of the Sigil Keep. Finally we got to the top… and surprisingly it was empty. So we ran to the top where the stone was kept. Then out of nowhere, three Daedra Warlords appeared and drew their mighty claymores but, Adam was ready. All I could do was watch in horror as Adam bravely fought off the trio of Daedra. Finally the last one went down. He turned and smiled that boyish grin that he always gave me as I grabbed the stone. But then a ripping sound was heard. We both saw the end of an 8 foot long claymore sticking out of Adam's stomach, blood dripping from the end. The Daedra that stabbed him then fell to the ground as the gate closed. We appeared outside as the Daedric Siege Crawler collapsed and fell. I held him close as he reached up and stroked my cheek one last time. "I love you Sarah." Was the last thing he said to me before he died in my arms. I didn't know what to do after that. I tried healing spells and potions but that did not work. I'm not a strong woman but it took Jauffre, Burd, and Baurus to pull me away from Adam's dead body. Martin tried to comfort me but to no avail… my only reason to live died in my arms. So I went to Mankar Camoran's paradise and killed him and took the Amulet of Kings back, escorted Martin to the Imperial City and we defeated Merhunes Dagon in the Temple of the One after Martin became the Avatar of Akatosh by shattering the Amulet of Kings. Chancellor Occotto named me Champion of Cyrodiil and had Imperial Dragon Armor made for me but, I never did claim my armor… I left a note next to it saying I was done fighting and to just put it on display or something. After all the commotion died down I took up Necromancy in hope that I could bring back Adam. I failed. All of the times I slit my own wrists and drew my own blood during experiments, I never succeeded in resurrecting my beloved Adam. So I snuck into the Arcane University and made a spell that would end my own life.

I cast a shield spell on my frail body to keep it intact when I land at the bottom of this chasm. And readied my mind for the spell of my death… death, something I never thought would happen in my life. Death is such a loose term… people always told me I have seen too much in my life and that if a normal person experienced half of what I have, they would die. Well, I guess I'm not as extraordinary as everyone may think.

Here I lie now dead where any passer by can find me. Let it be known that I did not feel any pain in my death… the spell I cast moments before I landed made my death quick and painless… oh dear reader… if you please, would you have the arrangements made so I can be buried next to my love Adam?. The necessary amount of gold is in a pouch on my belt. And one more thing. I thank you for taking the time to read about my thoughts and why I did this… I did not die unhappy… no, I died happy knowing that I would be with my beloved Adam at last.

Gods protect you,

Sarah Ann Lane

The crowd was silent. Some thinking about what kind of impact Sarah had on their lives. Some thought about what would have happened if they gotten to her sooner. Most silently wept. Sarah would never be forgotten.

1 week later…

Green Emperor Way. Only royalty are buried here… all but two people Adam Gerhard and Sarah Lane. Their tombstones are side by side and read as follows

Adam Dirk Gerhard

Born: Sun's Dusk 20, 3E416

Died: Last Seed 19, 3E434

Age: 18

Here lies Adam Gerhard,

Died in service to the Empire

A friendly man with a fiery passion for justice

We will sing songs of your last stand.

Sarah Ann Lane

Born: First Seed 10, 3E417

Died: Heart Fire 21, 3E435

Age: 17

Here lies Sarah Lane,

Died in high spirits

Knowing that she will join

Her beloved Adam Gerhard

With the Nine Divines

A friend to most and an enemy to none

May you find happiness with the Gods.


End file.
